Beautiful
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Alcohol is a funny thing, and funny things are admitted. Alcohol present. Rated T for alcohol and pre-lemon suggestion. YamixTea


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Just another sell-out one shot. I know, I know, go back to my main projects, blah.

Oh btw, follow me on my new account on Twitter! There I will be posting story updates, and little musings you probably won't care about as much: Atemusluckygal

Enjoy my sell-out fic. :)

* * *

><p>Yami's memory failed him up until this moment – and it continued to fail him with each passing minute. He knew he had been consuming a good amount of alcohol, and as a result of his limited experience with it, he was indeed feeling considerably tipsy, perhaps beyond the level of inebriation the term implied. And he was still trying to figure out why on Earth Joey was drunkenly trying to shove him and Tea into his bedroom, and why he locked the door behind after he succeeded, laughing wickedly as he walked away. As Yami glanced over at Tea, he knew that she was perhaps a tad more drunk than he was.<p>

"What the… hell was Joey doing?" Tea's words sloppily stumbled out of her mouth the way a person as drunk as she would stumble down the hall. She had peach-flavored vodka and orange juice in her breath, and it was sweet and harsh to Yami's nose. It was a pleasant smell, and he had no idea what his breath smelled like, since he vaguely remembered sampling several different alcohols.

"Tea," Yami began, encumbered by the strange sensation that he could not feel his face any longer. "You're really pretty." He wasn't sure why he said such a thing, only that he truly believed it and, for some reason, now was a good time for her to know that he meant it.

Tea smiled a bit, and surely would have blushed, had she been sober and fully registered the compliment. "Thanks Yami, that's so sweet!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, only to lean into her hand, pressing his shoulder back a bit beneath her weight.

Yami smiled; being touched by Tea always made his heart flutter, especially now. He took her hand and kissed it ever so softly, relishing in the softness of her skin against his lips. As he gazed upon her outfit – a light pink tank top and dark bell bottom jeans – for an unknown reason he sorely wished to remove it. He wanted Tea to be naked in front of him, to trust him when she is vulnerable, and make her feel loved.

Yami wasn't sure when he had started to grow especially fond of his lovely brunette friend, only that now that it had happened, he was surely falling fast. And despite knowing that alcohol was affecting him in more ways than one, he knew that deeper down in his heart, he felt a bond with Tea that his heart refused to dismiss as merely friendship. His sober conscience would never admit it, however.

And for that glowing feeling in his heart, the former pharaoh took a leap of faith, and took Tea's chin in his hand and kissed her.

It was a bold move indeed, so sudden and so bound for rejection, but Yami didn't care. He longed for the feel of her lips on his own, even if only for the moment. And since they both had been drinking, certain daring acts might possibly be forgiven, or even forgotten, the next morning.

To Yami's surprise and delight, he felt Tea return the kiss, with equal passion and small moans to follow. As small and faint as they were, however, they were enough to encourage Yami to deepen the kiss with his tongue, invading her mouth and swimming all over it, tasting her, savoring her sweet taste. Tea dipped her head back slightly, allowing Yami to assume the dominating role of their intimate exchange, and not five seconds later Yami's lips travel from her lips to her neck, while his hands roamed her beautiful curvaceous body, enjoying Tea with all his senses, his mind, and his heart.

"Tea, you're beautiful," he complimented her again, "inside and out, you are beautiful."

Tea promptly threw her arms around him at the remark, pulling at his jacket until he willingly shed it off himself. His bare arms exposed, Tea took the opportunity to run her hands along the length of his biceps, feeling the strong muscles underneath. She shivered in delight when his arms tightened as his hands firmly grasped her bottom.

"Yami… you are strong, brave, and so… "

She took a moment to smile a goofy, drunken smile as she concluded her statement. "… handsome."

Yami wasn't sure what his face felt like, but he felt as though his heart was blushing for him. He kissed her more, attempting to disallow himself from saying anything too brainless. And besides, the way Tea would wrap her tongue around his was most arousing, and he didn't want it to stop.

Yami suddenly broke off the kiss, using much willpower to do so, to say the four words he'd been dying to say ever since he discovered the bond his heart had made with her: "Tea, I love you."

Tea blinked a few times, and even despite her current state, the weight of the words began to sink in. Ever since Yami saved her from that dangerous man, and had saved her many times since then, he was quickly becoming her image of her knight in shining armor, her king, her savior. His enigmatic ways being illuminated by the effects of rum, beer, and vodka tonic, she was finally able to see into his sweet, playful, slightly less vulnerable side. She wondered how long it had been since she realized she had fallen for the enigmatic former king, but it didn't matter – he loved her back, and that was the only thing that counted.

"Please tell me you mean it and you're not just saying that because you're drunk," Tea said, with a lighthearted smile.

Yami took her chin in both hands, looking straight into her eyes to the best of his ability. "No amount of alcohol could change or deny what I feel for you, Tea. You've always been my light in shrouds of darkness, my sweetness in a world of bitterness, my angel in the sea of tainted souls. The fact that you haven't left me after I kissed you was a Gods-sworn miracle."

Tea found his eyes and immediately took notice of how full of emotion they were. Layers of violet sentiment glowed from them, and she couldn't help but become lost in their enchanting gaze.

"Yami, I've always loved you," she finally found the breath to say, "ever since you saved me from that mugger, I knew there was something about you that was different from any other guy I've met. You are a man of kindness and integrity, and I think that is your winning trait."

"I could not let you be subjected to harm, I must protect you…" He lowered his head to suck the skin on her neck, making her shiver and moan. Her hand tightened on his bicep, encouraging him to gently lay her on her back, continuing the ensuing pleasure below her jaw.

"Tea, please make love to me. I need you. I want to make you mine."

Tea nodded, still entranced by his sensual torture, now trailing kisses down her chest and his hands sliding up ever so softly underneath her tank top.

"Yes Yami, I want to be yours… take me!"

_The next morning…_

"Tea? Are you awake?"

The lovers found themselves intertwined with each other, fully nude, underneath Joey's wine red blankets on his bed. Each had their own respective post-drunk bodily aches, namely in the head, in addition to the soreness of the sexual activity taking place the night before.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to make sure that there are no regrets from last night. I am no longer under the influence of alcohol, however I wanted you to know that I meant and still mean everything I said."

Tea's heart was filled up by these very words. She took Yami's hand that was draped over her body, and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you Yami. I meant everything I said too."

Yami smiled into her hair, and closed his eyes delicately. He grasped her hand lovingly.

"I love you, my beautiful Tea. I have and I will always."

Tea sighed, closing her eyes that carried her back to pleasant dreams. "I love you too Yami. Always."

-END-

* * *

><p>Here's a surprise for y'all since you managed to read all the way through! I'm actually quite a bit under the influence myself. Oh the things we do while we're drinking... apparently for me, it's writing a fic about my two favorite characters also being drunk. Yay.<p>

My deepest apologies. I will probably wake up with a hangover and regret this in the morning.


End file.
